Love and Band: A summer romance
by raelynn gross
Summary: In the first story, Soul and Maka fell in love. Now they spend the summer with the famouse Evans family, now fun, games, drama...and sex are instore for our lovers.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: THANK YOU FOR READING MY LOVE AND BAND STORY, THIS IS ITS BROTHER; PLEASE ENJOY.

Summer vacation was a day away, Kid and the twins were going on a cruise with the governor, Blackstar and Tsubaki were going to Japan and Soul and Maka were currently fighting over packing for their trip to the Evans estate in England.

"I'm packing my books, Soul." Maka hissed as her albino boyfriend sat crossed legged on her bed.

"Tiny tits, I promise you'll have no time to study while we are abroad." Soul smiled as Maka through a book at his head. Soul groaned as the maka-chop ended.

"I love you," he muttered.

"I'll take physics and advanced English." Maka smiled in thought causing Soul to groan more. As she continued her packing, Soul began undoing his cloths.

"Maybe I should take some Shakespeare," she continued to pondered, as a naked Soul formed himself around her back.

"Maka, my Maka please make love to me Maka." He whispered as the blonde arched her neck to reveal naked skin to his lips.

"Soul, my Soul where for art thou Soul!" she called back as he kissed her. She squealed as his fingers pressed between her legs and rubbed her wet. Moans filled the room as both teens tore at one another's cloths. No words were needed, as Soul kissed her exposed skin and kneaded at her breast. Maka moaned into his kiss as she thrusted into his fingers as they pleased her lower parts. He smiled as he fell to his knees and removed his fingers adding his tongue. Maka jumped at the cool wetness applied to her lower muscles. Soul continued his mission as his hands twisted and kneaded at her breast causing Maka to moan and shiver in pleasure. Finally, he allowed her to lie on the bed as he moved the suitcase.

"Please Soul, take me." She whispered.

"Corny love, but can do." He said before thrusting into her. They both moaned and begged into each other, oblivious to the three occupants entering the room.

"Hey Soul, stop screaming like a banshee, we are trying to watch Law and order SVU!" Ragnorok growled, causing both sexing teens to cover up, and stared wide eyed at the brothers and Crona.

"How long have you lot been in here?" He panicked as his British accent returned.

"I think Maka was at her second orgasm," Hiro thought.

"No way, totally her third." Ragnorok argued.

"It was her first," Crona, announced simply eating the popcorn she had brought as a girl was killed on TV.

"We, um, are leaving now." Maka whimpered as the two grabbed their cloths and retreated to the bathroom. Tomorrow they would be on a plane for London.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

He had last seen his family and Wes the summer of freshman year, when their parents had sent Wes to live with their grandfather Hank, and he hung out there in Britain. That trip was not cool, and this trip was not cool. Maka was ignoring him again thanks to Blackstar and flaming bags of shit.

"Maka-chan," he whispered poking her shoulder lightly.

"I'm reading," she growled pulling her physics book closer to her face. This plane ride was going to take forever like this.

"Let's have sex," Soul smirked rubbing her skirted thigh.

"No," came her quick retort, stunning the albino. As Soul continued his begging, Maka noticed a large insect crawl across his pants.

"Soul, there's a spider on your crotch." She warned lifting her now closed book. Everything, from her warning to her actions went unnoticed as he continued to complain. It wasn't until the plane had a screaming albino male jumping and holding his crotch in the middle of the rows that made the ride seem shorter. Maka smiled as she continued her book as if never interrupted.

"Longest plane ride ever!" Soul grumbled as he and Maka hailed a taxi to the Evans estate.

"You're just mad because I hit you in the nuts." Maka replied calmly as they weaved through London traffic.

"It's not funny woman, for that no sex for a week," he snapped.

"You won't last," she yawned as jet lag tried to set in.

"Yes I will, watch me," he pouted.

"I'd rather not." Maka muttered as the drive ended. The estate was gigantic and white, very white. The Victorian building was bigger than the white house.

"Your parents are loaded," Maka whispered in awe as several butlers came to retrieve their things.

"We manage," he shrugged as he pulled her to the side. Maka looked up in confusion.

"Listen to me Maka, I love you, but my parents are strict and will judge you." He warned. Maka nodded as he led her inside the giant home. Inside they were met by a maid and butler, who ushered them into the sitting area. Two figures, a man, and woman sat in twin gold seats fit for royalty. It was now, no mystery of why Soul was spoiled.

"So the murderer has returned." His father spat.

"He killed grandfather, and raped Maka." Soul replied holding Maka's hand tighter.

"Yes, but you had no right to kill him; a proper trial would have sufficed." The mother said. Both adults had blonde hair and blue eyes, making Maka wonder how both sons had been albino.

"Trust me death was a more lenient punishment." Soul snarled.

"Susan, please tell me the age of Wes before he died."

"Seventeen, Joseph." Susan replied with a smile.

"A horrible age to die at." Joseph sighs.

"He raped and abused Maka, killed grandfather!" Soul repeated.

"And you bring the slut here; didn't she want to be your brother's whore?" Joseph asked.

"Leave bunny and his carrot alone you two, Hank's death was due to that mistake of a grandson, and you know it." An elderly woman snapped as her cane clicked against the linoleum.

"Nana," Soul smiled as his grandmother from his mother's side came beside him.

"Mother, why are you here?" Susan asked the elderly woman.

"Bunny came, and he brought a friend. Are you going to multiply my dears?" she asked as Maka blushed and Soul chuckled.

"Remember Soul, if you marry the girl, then your funds from this family will be terminated." His father said before motioning the group to leave.

"I want tea, let's go my rabbits, I want to discuss grandchildren." The old woman laughed as the two teens followed in stunned silence. Personally, nana was the only person she liked here.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Both Maka and Soul were traumatized, as Nana continued to retell her stories of how her, and Phillip, her late husband, would swim naked in the English Channel. Soul was pushing farther away from his tea and crumpets as visions of wrinkled grandparents danced in his head.

"Um, we haven't thought of kids, were only sixteen." Maka choked out.

"Oh, but kids your age are popping 'em left and right." Nana giggled.

"As much as I love you and pawpaw, your bunny is now mentally scarred!" Soul yelled burying his head in a pillow.

"Oh Soul how do ya think ya mama got here?" she asked with a heavy southern drawl.

"The stork," he replied with a pout.

"Well, as much as Soul and I would love to hear about you and your husband's bouts," Maka began.

"Not me, rather miss that," Soul replied.

"We really need to rest," Maka apologized as jet lag tried to take over.

"Of course sweetie, goodnight bunnies," she waved as the two teens left. They passed hordes of help as they ascended the stairs to the fourth floor. Both were to share a room. However, Maka didn't know why nor did she care.

The song was annoying and repeating repeatedly. Worse part was it was two in the morning.

"Maka, I love you, but shut the fuckin noise up." Soul grumbled rolling away from the noise. Maka seemed unable to hear as the gummy bear song echoed in the room. Soul hated Spirit.

"What?" He asked answering the small pink cell phone.

"Where's my Maka-chan!" Spirit wailed, causing Soul to hold the phone at arm's length.

"Sleeping like normal people at two thirty in the fuckin morning!" he snapped in anger.

"Can I speak with her?" he asked as Soul glared at the phone.

"Maka, your pops wants to talk; I'm sleeping in another room." With that, he tossed the phone at her and exited the room. As Maka's voice filled the room he spotted his nana's light on and made a beeline to her.

"Nana, can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked, putting on his best puppy dog look.

"Of course bunny, but I had prunes for a midnight snack." She warned as Soul crawled into bed. He hadn't slept with his grandmother in years. For some reason, the reason why eluded him. Around four, that morning loud wet noises and a awkward smell filled the room.

"I now remember why I don't sleep with gran, prune farts." Soul hissed scrunching his nose in disgust. As he held his breath, he began the long trek to the guest bedroom. Nana continued her prune farts.

"I miss Maka," he wailed trying to find a guest room that wasn't pink. Later that morning, Soul awoke to the sound of a vacuum and something sucking on his foot.

"What tha?" he asked groggily.

"Master Soul, your girlfriends in the kitchen with Nana, better save her." the maid said placing the vacuum to his white bangs. Soul growled lightly as they stood on end. Quick as a flash he darted to the kitchens. Maka and the others were pale as Nana told about her and pawpaw.

"Soul, there you are. Your mother made me work in the kitchen and then I had to listen to old sex tales!" Maka wailed in his arms.

"You're okay now Maka, let's go to the room and you can relax." He told her dragging her from the kitchens.

"I'm glad you came to my rescue, boxer clad, boner and all." She teased as they found their room. Soul blushed forgetting he was still in sleep attire.

"Sorry," he sulked pushing her into the room and shutting the door.

"Let me help you fix that," Maka teased as she held him from behind. Soul smiled as he pulled her forward.

"You can help by pleasuring yourself Mon ami," he whispered pulling her sundress over her head. She blushed as he directed her hands over her body, sending shivers across her petite form.

"Soul," she hissed as he ghosted his lips over her heated skin.

"Pleasure yourself Maka, you can do it." He laughed licking her neck from base to tip. For once blonde pigtails were loose from their bonds as Soul basked in her scent.

"Soul, I can't, please don't make me." She begged.

"I've pampered you too much angel, it's just as I do, only you're doing it to yourself with your own hands." He explained making her right hand cup between her legs. She gasped as her knees collapsed.

"I can't hold you forever love," he told her as she began to rub her breast and her pussy. Her soft moans filled the room as Soul watched her every move. Soon he was panting to; her fingers became moist as she added a third digit to her fingerings.

"Playing flute helps, doesn't it angel." He mused adding his own hands to her breast. She was near yells as he helped her reach her climax. Finally both screamed and fell to the ground covered in their mess.

"Kids sure do have better fun than we did back when," Nana laughed as both teens looked up stunned.

"Nana, when did you get here?" Soul asked petrified.

"You kids don't pay attention when your horny do ya?" the elderly woman laughed tossing them their lost cloths.

"Lunch is nearly ready." She said before leaving.

"We really need to lock the doors." Soul growled.

"Old people sex!" Maka moaned.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Maka tried to ignore the blonde haired man rubbing her leg with his foot. Tried to eat and hold her own against Susan's questionnaire assault. But, trying usually ends in failure, for Soul that is.

"Mother, father, leave us alone or I'll make you sit in a room with Nana and listen to her sex life. It was very active." Soul said eating his chicken.

"Still is, right George!" Nana laughed as both Soul and Maka pushed away their meals. The cook smiled waving his spoon at the grinning ninety year old.

"Mother, behave." Susan ordered as she continued her meal.

"You're just jealous that I'm the only one getting laid around here besides bunny and carrot." Nana fussed back. Joseph's foot stopped its assault of Maka's leg.

"What does she mean?" he asked eyeing Maka's chest.

"Eyes up here father, she means angel carrot cake here aint no virgin." Soul smiled pulling the blonde closer to him. Nana and George were still goo- goo eyeing eachother as Soul made a mental note to avoid her room.

"Didn't you sleep in her bed last night?" Maka asked her lover.

"Yeah, and" he asked.

"The same bed that she's had multiple lovers in?" she continued, as Soul turned pale, to green.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" he moaned as his head hit the table with a thunk. Maka petted his hair as Nana continued to ask about grandchildren.

"If that happens Soul will see nothing of his inheritance." Susan hissed.

"Of course we could change that," Joseph smiled kissing Maka's hand.

"And then I reached my sixth orgasm." Nana said patting her son-in-laws hand.

"I puked," Soul moaned as Maka helped him drink his coke. Susan sat in disgust as she finished her meal.

"Nana, please do not tell about your sexual needs at the table." He announced as she winked at Maka. The rest of dinner went in silence as Soul and Maka tried to ignore Nana and George's sexual suggestions.

"I now respect my papa," Maka muttered as they left the hall.

"I refuse to open my mouth." Soul laughed as they turned towards the library.

"Agitha, what do you want?" Joseph asked leaning against the table.

"I'm here to discuss Soulivian and Maka." She said firmly placing her cane infront of her. the teens in question watched silently hidden in shadows.

"I feel like Blackstar," Maka whispered as Soul agreed.

"They're not toys for you to play with Joseph." Agitha snarled.

"I am not playing with them, mother." He told her.

"Then stay away from bunnies girl friend." She ordered spearing his foot with her cane.

"Good, now hands off I want great grandchildren." She glared walking from the room. Maka and Soul ran from being caught by the adults.

"Well, I plan on giving her kids." Soul laughed as Maka rubbed her stomach.

"I hope I don't turn out like those sixteen and pregnant girls." She moaned.

"You won't be, I promise." He smirked pulling her to his old room.

"Soul?" Maka asked as her boyfriend locked the bedroom door securing the two teens safely inside.

"I plan to have sex with you uninterrupted all night long," he whispered gently pushing her to the bed.

"But what about the library?" Maka asked.

"Would you rather read or have sex with the coolest sexiest male at Shibusen high school?" Soul asked kissing her with each word making Maka moan. It took only minutes before both were naked.

Her eyes crashed shut as Souls fingers rubbed and took her dry pussy and made it wet. Her nipples erected as he twisted and yanked on the small buds.

Soul hissed as Maka licked his erect member.

"Soul-kun taste so good, please fuck your angel," she begged gazing lustuiously into his eyes. He smiled obeying her frantic wish.

"S-Soul, nhe!" she begged as she bucked into the albino hard cock. Soul gently licked Maka's cheek before thrusting his dick into her entrance. She shivered as he pounded into her small frame. Nail's dug into his shoulders as she met him thrust for thrust.

"I'll never leave you baby." He whispered as he felt Maka's walls contract around him. He thrusted a few more times before she screamed her climax. Soul joined her moments later with his own release. They fell weakly on the bed as Soul kissed her lips.

"Soul, if I do get pregnant, will you stay?" she asked throwing a leg over his hip. Soul remained quiet, stunned that she would bring it up. True after all she'd been through they were lucky she didn't have mini me's running around right now.

"I'll stay angel, mini me's included." He assured her.

"Good," she smiled.

"That doesn't mean get Prego, got it." He told her in a serious tone.

"Yeah, say that after we have hardcore unprotected sex." Maka teased. Soul's face froze as he realized his mistake.

"Shit," he moaned.

"I want twins," she muttered in thought.

"I want a doctor," he moaned as Maka continued to debate kids.

"Soul, let's go for a walk." Maka asked.

"In the shopping district I wager." He smirked. Maka nodded rubbing her hand up and down his lower anatomy.

"Keep doing that and kids will be in our bed by sixteen." Soul groaned lifting his body at her touch.

"And that's bad why?" she teased kissing his tip as precum glistened in the light. Soul hissed as his fingers wrapped themselves in her blonde locks.

"You don't need kids yet, later I promise but now, no." He told her as she continued the blowjob.

Soul groaned as he waited outside the fourteenth clothing store that day. Nana had figured out Maka's shopping trip and dragged them out shopping. Scary part was this clothing shop was only for teens and Nana had a handful of the stuff she liked.

"Soul, look at this one!" Maka called as she emerged from the dressing room. Soul turned only to feel his mouth drop. Maka was dressed in a red and black dress with black flat top shoes.

"Sexy," he growled as she fell in his embrace.

"If you wear that pin striped suit you have, we'd match perfectly." She said twirling around.

It wasn't until a week later that anything of real excitement happened.

"Bunny, I'm going with your parents to visit Germany. You and carrot be good now." Nana said kissing Soul's cheek.

"Yes nana, have fun." Soul replied.

"Oh, and bunny," Nana said pointing her cane at his crotch.

"Yes ma'am." He gulped.

"I got toys in my closet if you get bored, ya hear." She said with a wink as Soul and Maka shivered at the unwanted images.

"Bye, bye Nana!" the teens chanted as the limo caring the responsible adults drive away.

"Home alone with no parental guidance," Soul smiled.

"That means?" Maka asked.

"Bed time," he simply told her. Maka glared at him before lifting her black skirt to show off her lacy red thong.

"I did not borrow your nana's sex mags for nothing." She growled.

"Ok, pretending my Nan doesn't have what you just said." Soul gulped as he sat on the couch.

"Come on Soul, please," she begged puppy eyeing the albino watching BTV. Before Soul could answer, Maka licked his ear.

"I'm really horny," she whispered rubbing his crotch.

"Nana did say she had toys we could play with." He thought as his girlfriend undid his pants. As the two began to strip, the doorbell rang.

"Damn," the two chorused as they raced to get dressed.

"Did you lock the front door?" Maka asked fixing her skirt. The look on Soul's face and the three young women running into the livingroom confirmed he had not.

"Help, we need Nanny!" they screamed.

"Sorry, she left for Germany today." Maka said appearing beside Soul.

"No, Abigail is having a baby!" the short haired girl yelped.

"And?" Soul asked hoping Maka wouldn't do what he thought she would.

"Her water just broke, we can't get her to a doctor, and you have to help deliver her baby." The longhaired girl said.

Soul was screaming louder than the woman giving birth was. Maka had turned pale and was standing up to leave.

"I'm going to puke," she muttered.

"No you want to have babies, so you can watch birth control!" he yelped pulling his girlfriend back down.

"Do you even know how babies get delivered." Asked Abigail in between screams.

"I know how their made, so close them legs." Soul yelped trying to close the woman's legs.

"I'm having a baby you idiot, I can't close them!" she hissed.

"Don't call my boyfriend an idiot." Maka shouted as Soul held her back from attacking.

"Maka, you read books, didn't they say anything?" Soul pleaded. Maka sighed as she glanced around.

"We need, hot towels, water, and Crisco." She ordered. As various women ran to get the items needed, Soul shot her a questioning glance.

"Why do we need cooking grease?" Abigail asked worriedly. Soul smiled as he placed on the oven mitts.

"For easy squirting," was all he said before screams filled the room and a baby began emerging from the womb.

"Alien baby!" Soul panicked before passing out.

"He's handsome," Maka cooed pushing the unconscious boyfriend to the side.

A week later Nana and his parents returned home.

"Bunny, carrot we're home," Nana called.

"Soul delivered a baby last week!" Maka smiled running up to the elder lady.

"He did I'm so proud of my wittle, bunny rabbit." Nana smiled running to hug her grandson.

"I do not want kids." Soul whimpered as he tried to get away from the hug.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: … WE ALL KNOW WHAT GOES HERE…. EVERYONE OWNS SOUL EATER, WITHOUT US IT WOULDN'T BE POSSILE.

Summer was ending and so far, the soka couple had accomplished nothing. Maka had managed to read the entire library of books in the Evans home and Soul had managed to break his leg jumping from his bedroom balcony. That incident was due to him sleepwalking.

"Alright troops listen up, today is your final day in England." Nana began as she marched infront of the duo carrying her cane on her shoulder like a rifle.

"And I'm still getting over a broken leg, we know Nan, anything new?" Soul asked.

"Shh, don't anger her she'll make Kishin attack you." Maka warned as the black cat glared at Soul. Ok truth is that cat, looks more like a mountain lion, or maybe a puma. Note to self, ask Maka what a puma is. According to Sarge from red vs blue, it's make believe.

"We bunny boy, are going to visit my friend Elizabeth." Nana smiled as she began marching forward, Kishin at her heels. Soul hated this cat as it sat on his owners lap. They had called a cab at the first stop sign and the German pet was fixing to be launched out the window.

"Maka trade seats with me." He whispered as Kishin watched his every move, tail switching every five seconds.

"No," she refused as Soul pleaded with her.

"But the cat hates me, and I'm injured." He wailed close to frustrated tears.

"Good for you, if he lands on your crotch, then hit him with your Krutch," she explained.

"But then Nana will hit me," Soul cried.

"Not my problem, here Kishin, I have a treat for you. Besides Soul, I thought you liked pussy?" Maka teased.

"I do, I like yours not that devil on four legs." He snarled. Kishin hissed as he passed over the albino, sticking its nails into his skin. Soul yelped as the cat and human began their hissing fight. By the time, they reached Buckingham palace, Soul was bloody and covered in cat scratches.

"I really wish you had cleaned up Bunny." Nana told him as they walked inside.

"It's your cat's fault Nana," He accused.

"Don't you blame my cute wittle Kishi-wishi," Nana cooed. Soul shot Maka a look before she could add to the insult.

"Her Highness the Queen of England shall see you now," an armed guard said leading them into a large tea room. The three bowed once they entered the Queens presence.

"Oh, Agitha, no need to be so formal, and is this little Soul?" the Queen asked pulling the already wounded boys cheeks. He figured if he valued his life, he would let the head honcho do as she pleased to him.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" she asked examining Maka. Yep, bug miss tiny tits; I am going to examine this lovely couch. Overall, this visit was relaxing. No Blackstar or crazy friends, Soul felt at peace. Until a four legged, fat black demon joined him.

"I have a cool knife, wanna see. Security missed it so I can use it if I want." Soul smirked as the cat growled beside him.

"Really, the handles black and red, it's really cool." He continued. Still, the cat only growls as the women continue to talk.

"Listen cat, I killed a man, I aint go no problem killing a cat." Soul growled.

"Are you arguing with a cat young man?" the queen asked eyeing the two on the couch. Soul rapidly shook his head.

"No ma'am everything's fine," he lied.

"That's good, now Maka, you must make your parents so proud," the Queen cooed.

"Yes ma'am," Maka smiled. Soul and Kishin locked eyes, both debating how to end the others life. Soul's plan came June 23, on a Sunday evening.

"Happy birthday bunny!" Maka and Nana chorused as Soul blushed a light pink. Under the table laid the black cat switching its tail back and forth watching the albino teen.

"You're seventeen; congrats which do you want first?" Maka asked.

"Cake or gifts," Nana asked.

"Cake, because your gifts usually include a bed and no cloths." Soul joked as he reached for the cake knife.

"Just four months and you'll be the one getting gifts," he announced as he cut the cake.

"Yum, carrot cake," he sighed happily. Once everyone had finished his or her cake, he volunteered to feed kishin.

"Remember bunny, half a can." Nana warned as she and Maka helped George in the kitchen.

"Yeah half a can and, one pain killer. Here kishin dinner time! And remember curiosity killed the cat." He mused as the cat ate his dinner. You know, he never really could remember why he hated that cat.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER; AND F.Y.I, THE DRAMA OF SCHOOL AND BAND IS COMING LOL

Once again, they were on a plane. Added addition to their party though, was Nana and a miraculously still alive Kishin. Damn demon cat and it's now eight lives. Note to kid, do not tell him it has eight lives.

"I'm so glad I get to live with you bunny." Nana exclaimed as Maka read in the window seat beside him. She looked like an angel, all lit up by the sun.

"Bunny, are you listening to me?" nana asked poking at his head.

"If I say yes, will you stop poking me?" Soul asked glancing over his seat.

"Soul, relax. She's just upset that George dumped her." Maka whispered.

"No I dumped him carrot." The old woman corrected.

"Blackstar is going to love your new nick name tiny tits." Soul chuckled.

"Same with you; bunny." Maka evened.

"I hate you," he growled.

"I speak the truth, cat killer." Maka smirked.

"It was attempted murder, it doesn't count." Soul deadpanned.

"Still tried," she finished. Both teens glared at eachother.

"Make up sex when we get home?" Soul asked.

"Your place or mine?" came Maka's quick reply.

"Mine, you have siblings and I doubt Nana would mind." Soul answered. Behind them Nana seemed fast asleep, lucky for them since the old lady, and demon pussy had joined them, they got the private plane.

"She's asleep my carrot," Soul smirked, pulling her to his lap.

"Are you sure?" she asked before kissing his lip's.

"Perfectly," he replied after pulling away and letting his hands roam up her shirt to cup her breast. A moan escaped her lips as he rolled and squeezed the B cupped mounds. Maka's nimble fingers quickly rushed to unclothed her top as Soul teased her neck with his tongue. Once the shirt and bra hung from her elbows, Soul began to suckle the taunt buds earning more moans from his girlfriend. So lucky Nana was a hard sleeper.

"Bunny get up right now and change those sheets, cum stains young man." His elder snapped hitting him repeatedly with her cane. Damn memory dreams, always getting him in trouble.

"Didn't your little band aid camp start today?" Nana continued as she opened his curtains.

"Shit I'm late!" he cursed jumping from his bed and racing to get ready.

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" she continued.

"Nana, I really can't talk right now, Maka's gonna kill me!" he yelped running out the door to his bike. Maka had taken the car this morning it seemed.

"Hey bunny boy your late!" Blackstar yelled as he walked up to the practice field.

"Shut up Blackstar, Maka why didn't you wake me?" he called as Maka tossed her flag in the air.

"I did you said you were coming." She called back.

"And you believed me?" he asked taking his spot beside his blue haired friend.

"After a minuet and your changing faces, yes I did." She smiled as the band snickered around him.

"Thanks love," he groaned as Sid called order.

"Hey, bunny what's that on your pants?" Blackstar asked.

"huh," Soul answered looking down at his leg. Sure enough, Kishin had puked on his pants that morning. Damn cat.

"Soul, are you still mad at me?" Maka asked taking a seat beside him after practice.

"I never was," he answered cleaning away the puke.

"You've been avoiding me, for three days." She exclaimed as her eyes turned soft.

"Did I do something wrong?" this comment made Soul freeze.

"I love you Maka, you could never do anything wrong." He whispered taking her hand.

"I did the wrong here angel." He finished. Maka looked up in confusion.

"What did you do wrong?" she asked as he rolled up his pant legs.

"I pressed our love, Maka I don't know what to do, we graduate in two years and then," he was unable to continue.

"Then we what Soul?" Maka pressed as she eyed the albino beside her.

"I don't know," he managed to say.

"Exactly, but we can find out together okay." Maka smiled.

"Okay," Soul agreed as the two stood to leave. Suddenly a bright red car sped past them catching Maka's attention. The driver parked and got out shielding his face from the sun. soul shivered beside her as the teen walked towards them. His hair was red with black eyes and tanned skin.

"Hello, I'm Red Blackblood nice to meet you." He said bowing before the two. this guy was friends with Wes.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER THANKYOU

Both boys glared at one another as Maka read her social studies book. School had started a month ago and already Red Blackblood was his number one enemy. So far, the tyrant had bested him in band and had won the hearts of every girl in school. Lucky for him Maka was the only one immune.

"Soul, if you keep grinding your teeth they won't stay pointed." Maka said one afternoon. He paused his ministrations as the two watched Red flex his muscles at a group of girls.

"He should have joined football," Soul grumbled as his girlfriend sighed beside him.

"Yeah, but my brothers seem to have fun fighting him." She mused. Soul looked up at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked hoping for a good answer. Maka smiled bringing her head to her knees.

"They fought him a few days ago for making a move on Patty and Crona." She muttered. Soul smirked, maybe that would take his cockiness down.

"Of course, those girls did need the scare," Maka continued making Soul return to his muttering. They both sat in comfortable silence until a dark shadow covered them.

"Hello you two," Red smiled as Soul tried to make himself invisible.

"Go away Red," Maka spat. She had no clue why Soul was so scared of the fellow teen, but she wasn't going to wait to find out.

"I'd like to speak with Soul, alone please." Red replied eyeing the sulking albino. Soul's usual cool demeanor was useless with him around. Maka sat unmoving as both Red and Soul exchanged glares.

"I'm not leaving," she snarled as Soul stood up. She shot him a questioning glance before he smiled.

"Maka, why don't you go hang with the others, I'll join you soon." He said before following Red towards the school. Once inside the two relaxed their friendly façade.

"Leave me alone," Soul growled. Red smiled taking a seat on one of the steps leading upstairs.

"You killed two people; one of them was related to you. Did it feel good?" he asked in a sickly velvet voice. Soul growled, this guy was seriously messed up. No wonder he and Wes were friends.

"You can't deny the power over another being isn't grand. Men are the dominant species, which Maka girl learnt that the hard way I heard." He continued.

"You leave her out of this ogre!" Soul yelled punching the wall beside Red's head.

"Temper, temper Evans." Red chuckled pushing Souls hand away.

"Don't call me by that name," he growled.

"It is your name isn't it, or do you go by Eater now?" Red asked, his calculating black eyes watching him.

"Leave Red." Soul ordered attempting to leave the small hallway.

"You will join my side sooner or later, you're an Evans, and all Evans are sadistic power crazy men." Red laughed as he watched the albino run from the school.

Maka was waiting bored at the car as she blew her blonde bangs from her eyes. Soul had been gone an hour and so far everyone had left. It didn't take long though before she spotted the irritated boyfriend running towards her.

"Get in the car, and please don't ask questions." He muttered turning the engine. Maka remained quiet as they drove from the school and eventually the city. Soul wasn't happy and she was not going to ask why. The trip remained silent until Maka finally couldn't take it.

"Soul, I'm scared." She whispered knowing it would catch his attention. The car began to slow as he pulled off the road with a sigh. Maka jumped when both fist hit the steering wheel and a sharp yell escaped his mouth.

"I can't do this, I can't handle it anymore!" he rasped out as tears fell from his ruby eyes. Maka waited patiently as his rants continued.

"He's right and I hate it, Maka I can't stop it!" he whimpered as she moved to hold him.

"Who's right about what?" she asked calmly. At first Soul said nothing, eyes fixed on his shaking hands. Finally, he spoke…

"Maka, I'm dropping you off at home with the car. Then I'm taking the bike and leaving for a while, I'll text when I can." He whispered.

"But, Soul…" she began, tears already forming in her eyes as he turned to face her. the kiss was soft and chaste as he pulled back.

"Soul I'm coming with you." She stated as both glared at one another. His frame shook as he watched her stubborn figure await his answer.

"No Maka, now listen to me and go home like a good girl." He ordered, but Maka's eyes changed.

"I'm not some whore you can order around Soul, stop being like Wes, you've been avoiding me because of what happened that day but its over. STOP BEING YOUR BROTHER SOUL!" she screamed before slapping his face and running from the car. Thunder rolled overhead as darkness started.

"Maka get in the car." Soul said watching her shaken figure.

"Go away Soul, leave, and never come back. If your so hell bent on becoming him than leave me out of it." She whispered shutting the door and walking away. Lightning flashed above as she watched Soul drive off, her tears masked by both darkness and rain.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THREE WEEKS LATER

"Maka, you need to eat something." Spirit whispered as her brothers and sister watched sadly. Ever since he left she had eaten, slept, and talked less.

"Please Maka; I don't know how to handle this." Crona moaned as Ragnorok hit her.

"Shut up it's easy, eat up twerp or I'll beat you like Crona here." He warned shoving a fork full of eggs at her. Maka simply turned her head and stood up.

"I'm going to school, Thank you for breakfast." With that, she left leaving behind four confused people.

Nana was petting kishin when she walked up.

"Sorry carrot, I haven't heard from him." She whispered. She seemed to have aged rapidly since her grandson had left. The eighty year old looked sickly as her grey hair fell in droopy curls around her face.

"Oh, okay thanks." Maka whispered back taking her leave.

"Happy birthday carrot." Nana called sadly receiving a mumbled thank you before she continued forward.

"Don't worry kishin, bunny will be home soon." She whispered to her purring cat as the sky darkened above. In truth, she didn't know if he would ever return.

"Another please," grumbled a white haired teen.

"You've had nine Mt. Dew's, your through kid." the bartender said as he cleaned the bar.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked after nothing but silence had capped over them.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking right now." Soul replied eyeing his phone as he twirled it in his hand. Her face that night haunted his dreams. The fight echoed in his ears. Red's words cursed his being every day.

"Your eyes are the color of blood, did you know that." A female voice said from beside him. Soul jumped as he eyed the blonde haired woman. She looked so much like Maka, though that was impossible, her mother was dead.

"Yeah, I knew that." He whispered, wanting to be left alone.

"Stormy day out, my daughters upset." The woman laughed. Soul's eyes flashed in irritation.

"Then go comfort her." he replied coolly. The woman's eyes became sad as she gazed at the clock.

"Sadly I can no longer do that, I haven't been able to for a long time." she said.

"So what makes you think she's upset?" he asked hoping to change the conversation.

"It always storms when she's upset, and it's been stormy for three weeks." The woman smiled. Well it was that time of year for storms.

"Sorry to hear that," he said, funny Maka was the same way.

"I better go, todays her birthday. I may send some sunshine her way." The lady chuckled. A thought hit him as the woman neared the door.

"Hey wait, what's your name!" he yelled as the woman turned to him.

"Must you ask rabbit?" she said disappearing in a flash of light.

"Not really Kami," he said as a smile crossed his face as he left money for his drinks and went to his hotel room next door.

Her phone vibrated in her red hoodie pocket as she hastily checked the id. Her breath caught as Soul's name flashed before her. Quickly she answered allowing the teachers dialogue to reach him as she asked to leave. Red watched interested as she ran from the room and into the girl's bathroom.

"Soul," she whimpered as tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Happy birthday angel." He answered.

"When are you coming home, I miss you, we all do." She cried. There was silence making her think he left when a sigh reached her ears.

"I'm sorry carrot, but I can't return till I'm positive I won't hurt you." He whispered.

"You're hurting me by being gone." She answered trying to keep her voice even.

"Let's not fight today love, I saw Nana, your gifts with her." he said as Maka's face fell.

"You're here, I want to see you Soul please!" she begged unable to keep the tears or her voice at bay.

"Sorry angel, but you stay in school." He told her.

"SOUL I DON'T CARE IF YOUR LIKE WES DAMMIT I LOVE YOU!" she screamed knowing that people heard her.

"I don't want to be him Maka, I love you too, but I have to go. Eat and sleep, I don't need to go to your funeral." Before Maka could reply, he hung up and the bathroom door opened revealing nurse Nygus.

"She still won't talk," Nygus said as Spirit petted her blonde locks.

"Thanks for finding her, I'll take her home and see if Agitha will watch her." he whispered helping the still crying teen out the door.

Both Nana and Maka stared at the nicely wrapped gift that Soul had left her.

"He looked haggard and tired," nana said as kishin lay at her feet. Maka nodded as she opened the green paper. A velvet box popped into view as she quickly raced to see the inside.

"What is it?" Nana asked as even kishin cocked his head in puzzlement.

"A necklace," she whispered, taking out the red heart shaped diamond. It was surrounded by green and held by a gold chain. On the back of the red diamond was an engraving in gold.

"_**TO MY ANGEL, FROM YOUR SOUL"**_ tears filled her eyes as she placed the jewel around her neck.

"It's beautiful, like you." Nana smiled happy her grandson had done this. For once in the last three weeks life seemed to return to the young girls eyes.

Red smiled as he escaped from lunch. He knew where to find the Evans boy that much was easy. He had all the material needed and the weather seemed to make his plan more dramatic. With a final look at the bland school yard he raced to Soul's hiding place, red brake lights fading into the rain.

Soul sat next to Hanks grave starring into the water beside it.

"Your conflicted, how nice." Red smiled as Soul glared up at him.

"Wes shot Hank and you shot Wes. Problem is you loved shooting them. You dream about hurting her. Dream of her screams at night, she's just so stubborn sometimes." He chuckled as Soul continued to glare. The jerk was right though and he hated it.

"Then here, take the gun and end it. End the madness, join my insanity." Red cooed holding out the silver revolver. Giggles turned to chuckles and chuckles turned to full blown laughter. A loud gunshot roared throughout the cemetery masked by the sounds of thunder. Red laughed as Soul Evans bled on his grandfather's grave. He would be dead soon.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

"No Soul, Soul no!" Maka screamed as her brothers held her back. The black coffin continued its decent as her screams filled the silent cemetery. They ruled it suicide.

"No please, he isn't dead, please no Soul!" she continued as Nana placed a calming hand to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry carrot, bunny is gone." She whispered as the last of the dirt filled the hole.

Maka woke with a start as the nurse refilled the IV. Nana was quiet as she patted Soul's dry lips with a sponge. Once the nurse left the older woman moved.

"Nana, where are you going?" she whispered s Nana stood to leave.

"Bunny is sick, and it's that boy's fault. He hurt my bunny and he will pay." She snarled closing the door behind her. Maka gently tightened her hold on Soul's hand trying to keep from crying. She wanted him to wake up. Why had he shot himself? She didn't understand, did he want to die? What had Red told him?

It hurt, it hurt worse than when Ragnorok had sliced him open. Voices, he knew them. But, where was he? Loud beeping and a death grip on his right hand. The smell of strawberries assaulting his nose as something wet hit his skin. Maka! His Maka was here with him. But, wasn't he dead? Red had given him the gun, he had gone crazy, and he had pulled the trigger. But, why had he done it? He couldn't remember, now all he wanted to do was wake up. To hold his girlfriend and cause his grandmother less grief. Plus, he really needed to find out where this dang bullet went.

"Soul, please wake up, please." Maka pleaded as she brushed back his bangs. He needed to get back to her. Needed to tell her he loved her, needed to kill Red. No, he couldn't kill him. That is what caused this mess.

He couldn't get to her. She was crying and he couldn't do anything. He felt so useless, hadn't he promised to protect her? he was failing epically. Maka's tears continued to fall causing more pain to the albino. Soul could hear her perfectly; his problem was seeing her. All he could see was black goo; he was swimming in it. He felt fear, as his body continued to float around he would never see the faces of his friends; never hear them again. He was about to die and the last thing he would hear was Maka's cries. No, he couldn't die, he had to live, he had to wake up. Needed to return to her, comfort her. he needed Maka; his angel!

"Soul?" she whispered as his fingers twitched. His eyelids fluttered as the heart monitor beeped furiously. Nurses and doctors rushed in pushing her away from the bed. All she could do was fall to a ball against the wall. Was he dying, was Soul leaving her forever?

"Clear!" the doctor yelled as his heart rate dropped. Multiple nurses began yelling as doctors became more aggressive.

"We're losing him!" a nurse screamed as Maka continued to cry, all but forgotten. "We need to get him to the O.R now!" a nurse ordered as they rolled him from the room and out of her sight. She felt cold; she needed Soul more than ever.

"Don't worry tiny tits, I'm here." A familiar voice whispered as strong ghost like arms wrapped around her. a small giggle escaped her lips as her eyes dilated.

"I know," she laughed falling into his ghost like body. Both sat in comfortable silence as Maka's random giggles filled the room. The mirror infront of them showed one reflection, despite there being two occupants in the room.

He couldn't breath, it hurt so much. What had happened, where was he now? He couldn't find Maka, was she okay? He was so scared, it's so dark here. He wanted his angel back. He opened his eyes only to see blurs of wires, machines, and people.

"Doctor, he's awake." A blur said as it stood over him.

"Good, he's stable," physically maybe, mentally ask again later. He couldn't follow the conversation. He was suddenly so tired. Soul couldn't sleep, he needed to find Maka.

"Sir, can you hear me, can you speak?" the doctor asked.

"Maka," he rasped out before falling unconscious. When he woke again, he was in a small white room. He tried to move, only to find himself hooked to wires and a head of blonde on his right side. Careful of his wounds, he gently brushed back his girlfriend's hair revealing her worry filled face. A smile formed on his lips despite the pain. His Maka was safe and that was all that mattered.

"Um, Soul?" she moaned opening her green eyes. Soul smiled as she flung herself to him.

"Careful Maka," he warned holding her closely as she nuzzled into his neck. His fingers found the necklace he got her for her birthday and smiled. Suddenly he remembered an old lady he was supposed to have seen by now.

"Where's Nana?" he asked as Maka became quiet.

"She and kishin went after Red that was a week ago." She replied.

"I've been out of it a week!" Soul yelped in surprise. Maka nodded as her boyfriend groaned beneath her. He gently kissed her head as he pushed her up.

"Do you have to use the bathroom?" she asked eyeing his every move. Soul shook his head throwing his covers back and pulling his legs off the bed.

"Help me get these things off, I have to stop Nana." He ordered. Maka didn't move, not even after he repeated himself.

"Damnit Maka this isn't a game he'll kill her! Geez, you're so stubborn." He growled pulling at his wires. She stood silently watching him try to remove the last wire as footsteps headed their way.

"Maka, please." He pleaded as he stared into her eyes.

"I need to know Soul, why did you do this, what is red to your family." She asked green eyes blurred with tears. The door opened as several nurses ran in. soul growled as he was pushed back in bed and told to stay. Once they left, he began to answer her question.

"He was once my friend just like Wes, we played together and everything. After I moved here with grandpa something must have changed in the two, when I returned the summer Wes came here, Red cornered me. At first, I thought he was just playing around. He had so many girlfriends and was always carrying a gun." He began.

"_Come on Soul, it's just a store." Red said as he held out the small gun. He knew this was wrong, how could Red do this? No way, he couldn't rob these people. His family knew the old couple who ran the place they were fun to hang with._

"_Soul, hurry up these chicks are hungry." Red snarled before kissing the blonde to his left. He gulped shaking his head. He wasn't going to do it. This wasn't cool._

"_Do it Evans, or this blonde won't make it long." He snarled pointing the gun at her temple. She screamed and began pleading as Soul stepped forward._

"_Not cool man, let her go!" he shouted eyeing the green-eyed girl. She reminded him to much of Maka._

"_Then get in there and kill the bastards and get our food." Red ordered as he cocked the gun. Shaking he grabbed the second and entered the empty store. Both owners waved knowing the small teen. Soul gulped raising the gun to their chest._

"_Step away from the counter, get on the floor and don't call any Bobbies." He instructed before moving to grab the food. _

"_Soul, please let us go, you don't have to do this." The elder man pleaded as his wife wept beside him. He paused looking down at the two cowering on the ground. _

"_Evans what's taking so long, do you want the broad dead?" Red asked dragging the two girls behind him._

"_Sorry, here's the food." Soul said handing over the stolen prize. Red examined the contents before turning to the couple._

"_They know we did it, Evans kill them." He ordered as he ate a candy bar. Soul looked up in fright as the gun trembled in his hands._

"_Do it," Red yelled making the fourteen-year-old jump. _

"_I'm sorry," he mumbled firing the shots killing the couple instantly. Something in him clicked as the gun fired. Blood covered his face as he dropped to his knees in the pool. Red watched amused as the girls cried beside him. Soul couldn't help but laugh as insanity and raw power filled his mind. Was this what murderers felt like? _

"_Good job Evans, welcome to my world." Red laughed evilly pushing the blonde to the albino's feet._

"_Here's your prize." With that he turned leaving the two alone. _

Maka was in stunned silence, Soul had killed before. Wes and Samantha weren't his first kills.

"Maka?" he asked worriedly. Her green eyes starred coldly at him before returning to their normal shimmer.

"Sadistic bastard." She cursed moving closer to him. Soul was scared; he had no clue who she was talking about.

"Maka, angel let's not be so hasty, it's all Red's fault." He gulped pleading with the crazed girl.

"Shut up and let's go I have to kill something." Maka growled pulling off the cords restricting his movements.

"So, you'll help rescue Nana and that damn cat?" he asked as she opened the door.

"After we get you dressed, yes." Soul smiled as he followed her out of the hospital.

The escape was not easy TV lied. He lost count of the multiple times his crazed girlfriend had pushed him into various hiding places. She remembered he was injured, right? The answer was most likely no by her manhandling of him.

"Hurry up, they'll find us." She growled as Soul was pushed closer to the window.

"Maka, love I'm sorta shot, can we use the front door like normal people?" he asked as Maka watched for any workers.

"No, now jump you baby!" she growled pushing from the second story. Girlish screams filled the air as Maka watched her boyfriend land in a tree.

"Nice one dumbass," yes, she was still mad he left.

"A simple Maka-chop would have sufficed." He called back as she jumped gracefully to the ground.

"Love you angel," he smirked climbing down from the tree.

"Let's find Nana, you can explain more in the car." With that the duo left for who knew where. 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER PLEASE ALSO CHECK MY COLLABS WITH ANGEL OF FLUFFINESS AND SALLY WHITE; HERE FOR YOU AND ANGEL WHOM SAVED ME

"Angel, are you still mad?" he asked as Maka continued her silent treatment. He had explained the whole story of his absence and she had refused to utter a word. Worse off, they had yet to find any trace of the eccentric elder Evans.

"I said I was sorry, you threw me out a window and I pranced around naked at the last truck stop, what more do you want woman!" Soul yelled eyeing the still silent teen. Finally her lips moved.

"You leave, you die, your gran and her cat are missing, I'm skipping school, and so far my anger management and blood pressure is dangerously high. Let's see, what I could possibly want." She seethed, her eyes flashing fire.

"Sex, you seem tense." He joked as she sighed aggravated.

"Is that all you think about?" she asked annoyed.

"No," he replied as the car took a left.

"Do you even know where were going?" Maka finally questioned.

"More or less," the albino mused as she blew her bangs up in agitation. He knew she was aggravated and lost right now. Knew how happy she was that he was back.

"Sex later?" he asked trying to make her smile.

"Find your HOLY SHIT!" she screamed as Soul slammed on the brakes turning the car to avoid the insane person standing in the road.

"Who's the fucking idiot trying to… oh, it just Nana, told you I'd find her." Soul smiled as Maka clung to her seat wide-eyed and panicky. Soul seemed clam as he raced from the car to his grandmother's side. What was with these people trying to kill her.

"Nana what's wrong?" Soul asked as Maka finally pried herself from the seats of the car to his side. Nana was looking in the opposite direction they had come.

"A car was waiting for him, he escaped, but I injured him." she whispered as Soul looked on in awe. He seemed like a child in a candy store.

"So are you going to do some ancient voodoo and locate him, is that what you were doing?" he asked excited.

"No I simply was waiting for a ride." She smiled as Soul's happiness fell. Something furry wrapped around his leg before sharp claws dug into his skin. He screamed in pain as the two women ignored him and the cat.

"Down kishin, bad cat!" he yelled trying to pull the animal from his skin.

"Soul stop playing with the cat and let's go!" Maka called as her and Nana waited for him. Dragging kishin; who was still latched to his leg, across the cement he contemplated kicking it off the mountain.

"Don't forget Kishy wishy!" Nana called silencing his murder attempt. Throwing the fleabag inside he slid into the driver's seat and began the long and silent trek back to Death City. He really needed to be laid. He had it rough these last few days; he'd been shot, thrown from a window, and nearly killed by his grandmother and her evil cat.

"Maka," he began only to have his mouth covered by her hand.

"No," she growled still angry with him. Damnit, cockblocked…again!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: YAYAYA… CHECK OUT ANGEL WHOM SAVED ME, COWRITTEN WITH ANGEL AND SALLY, AND HERE FOR YOU CO WRITTEN WITH ANGEL

Christmas in Death city; snow on the ground and children playing. NOT, not by a long shot. Yeah it was cold, freezing cold. Both Soul and kishin where frozen cuddled together for once as they watched Nana attempt to break the heater. He wore three layers of cloths as he finally released a sigh into his gloved hands.

"We need the heater, why break it?" he asked finally as the older woman threw sparking wires in the trash.

"Did you see the good looking boy walking out of carrots house?" she asked missing the vain throbbing in his forehead.

"Yeah, hard to miss," He answered as kishin mewed in agreement.

"Hot and sexy, also twenty five, I asked Spirit. Anyway he's the new repair man so go over and get the number bunny." Nana instructed, pushing the teen out into the mini blizzard. Soul sighed as he darted across the yard to Maka's door. Beating franticly to be let in, he noticed the repairman walk behind the neighbor's home.

"Soul, why the hell, are you out and is that your grandmothers blouse?" Spirit asked.

"May I come in, its cold." He whispered as he strained to feel the heat from inside the home.

"I could be mean, but you did save my daughter." He mused as Soul pranced around.

"Papa, let him in." Maka seethed as she watched her overdressed boyfriend run in and dive for the heat vent.

"Cold?" she laughed.

"Spirit, can you call Nana and give her your repairman's number, she broke our heater." He said as the older man disappeared.

"Should I ask why she broke it?" she asked as Soul began undressing. Maka herself was in Soul's sweat pants and basketball jersey.

"What happened to your clothes?" he asked allowing his eyes to roam her curves and bare arms.

"Yours are more comfy, besides do you not like it?" she pouted as Soul now stood in a normal layer of clothing.

"I'd like you better in natural." He teased kissing her ear.

"Evans wait till after dinner." Hiro growled as he came down the stairs.

"Where's Rag and Crona?" Soul asked noticing their absence.

"Home with mommy Medusa." Maka teased as she wrapped herself in her boyfriend's arms. Once her brother disappeared Soul explained his grandmother's newest craze.

"Is she a cougar or something, I mean breaking a heater just to lay the repairman is sad." She mused as the two sat on the couch. Soul was not looking forward to returning home and freezing with kishin. Maybe the cat would die of frost bite.

"Soul? Are you thinking of ways to kill kishin again?" she accused. At his nod she sighed.

"Why do you hate that thing?" Soul smiled remembering the conversation with gran.

_Once again, he was left waiting as Maka calmed down from her tirade. For some reason she was still upset with him leaving. It had been a month, he was back, and she still refused him. Hell, even nana had more sex than him. Yeah Red still lurked in the shadows ready to strike, but really._

"_Bunny, dinner time." Nana called as he eyed the evil cat at her feet._

"_Hey nana, why did you buy this cat anyway?" he asked as kishin ate his meal. Nana smiled as she fixed her plate._

"_It's an attack cat." Soul coughed up his food. No wonder this thing was evil._

"_Does it even like guys?" he asked eyeing the softly growling cat._

"_I think it hates perv's, it attacked your father the day I got him." great, he had just been categorized with his father, and by a cat, how fun._

"_I think I'll skip dinner." He pouted as he left the room for bed._

"That's sad, placed a perv, even by a cat." She laughed causing Soul to gently squeeze her.

"Maka, Soul behave, I have to help Agitha break her heater." Spirit announced before heading out the door.

"It's so cold Soul," Maka whimpered once her father was indeed gone.

"Then put some clothes on." He suggested at her pout.

"Why don't we share some body heat?" she smiled straddling his hips and grinding into his groin. Soul smiled placing his hands around her waist.

"Let's," He smirked.

Maka fell naked onto her bed as Soul removed his own cloths. It doesn't take long for her to reach climax as Soul's practiced fingers pleasure her body. A smile graced his lips as he kissed her skin causing her body to gently shiver. His tongue teased her clit as he kneeled between her legs.

"Alright Agitha, it's broke. I can guarantee you a week of that boys time." Spirit announced as they starred at the mutilated machine.

"Wasn't it square when you came over?" Nana asked.

"Rectangles look so much better in a home." The neighbor replied.

"Tell bunny to get dinner on his way home." She said before kicking the man from the house.

Soul whimpered as he shook under his covers. It had been so warm at Maka's, now he was colder than a penguin in winter.

"Meow," Soul jumped as he poked his head from the safety of the covers. There stood kishin. It was so dark that only his eyes shown in the room.

"I'm not scared of you." The albino whispered as his breath evaporated before him.

"You really are a dumb one, aren't you." Kishin laughed. Soul shook his head, was this cat _talking_ to him?

"No, you are merely talking to me." The cat answered.

"Maka and I watched too many Disney movies last week, now I'm hallucinating." Soul reasoned as he sulked back into his den.

"Do you really think I'm a hallucination?" kishin wondered.

"Yes, all because I know cats don't talk." Soul argued.

"That's a very dumb assumption." Kishin yawned as he jumped onto the bed.

"Well, it's like saying I can turn into a scythe weapon. It's not possible." Soul smirked. A Cheshire grin covered the cats face as he ordered the albino to look down. Soul yelped as his right arm was a giant red and black scythe.

"Dream or reality, which is real? If you can guess that then we have a deal." Kishin chuckled before prancing from the room. He shook in fear as black blood like water began seeping from the shadows to his bed. His covers restricted his escape as the blood drew closer, threatening to swallow him.

"Soul, are you okay?" Maka asked as they listened to Miss. Azusa discuss next week's math test.

"Huh, oh, Maka yeah I'm fine." He smiled returning his lost attention to the teacher. Maka sighed, what was Soul keeping from her now.

"Mark's been fixing grans things all month, so I've been unable to sleep at night." He told her as class went on.

"Is that all that's been bothering you?" she asked leaning closer to him.

"Cats can't talk, right?" he asked her as she cocked her head.

"Right? Soul, does lack of sex make you stupider?" she laughed as he nipped her finger.

"So Nana has a new boyfriend, I hardly think that should keep you from sleep." Maka said before jotting down her homework.

"It talked to me Maka, kishin made me become a scythe, and you kicked this creepy dead dudes ass, it was weird." Soul whimpered as his girlfriend sighed beside him.

"If I go to your house and the cat doesn't talk, I will block you from sex for months again." She growled.

"Yes, ma'am." He whispered.

"I'm a very busy man Mr. Blackblood." Wes said as he looked away from the window. He had been sent here after his parents had found him. his brother had shot him, he was thought dead. But they were wrong.

"You've finally regained usage of your body. Returning from the dead is no easy feat Master Wes, besides I come, bringing news of how you can get your revenge on the two." Red smiled. Wes looked over at the teen he once called friend.

"I want to kill them, I plan to make them suffer." He smirked.

"Glad to have you aboard Wesley." Red laughed as they shook hands.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: IS THE SAME AS IT WAS THE LAST 12 CHAPTERS. WARNING SOME MATERIAL MAY NOT BE SUTIBAL FOR YOUNG AUDIANCES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

So maybe he had dreamed up the cat talking and him being a scythe. Nevertheless, did Maka really have to punish him, by taking him along for girl's day out? So far, the girls had shopped until he dropped, was forced to get his hair and nails done, and was now getting a spa date. He felt feminized, along with checking himself for his manhood every minute or so.

"Soul pass me some more watermelon." Maka ordered. Right now, the two were naked in a mud bath; surprisingly he was not aroused.

"Can I go home now, I feel…weird." He pouted as he drew up his legs.

"No, you had a choice go on girls day out or not get laid for a month." She growled.

"Well I'm going to choose the one that gets me laid, but did I have to participate actively in the girl thing?" he asked as Liz and the others appeared in the door.

"Dear god," he moaned. Yep he was in hell. The girls smiled as the got in the pool of mud as well.

"Hi Soul," they chorused. Do not get a boner was now his new mantra as Maka watched him like prey. If he got hard she'd never have sex with him again and he'd be damned if that happened.

"So, what's next on the list?" Liz asked loving the albino's tourcher. Maka and the others took up thoughtful positions as Soul tried to drown himself. The sooner this was over the better.

Two days later Soul and the boys were sitting by a pond watching the girls.

"So how was girl's day?" Kid asked interested.

"Boring, I had to listen to gossip and other frilly things." He growled. Both boys nodded sad for their friend before Maka ran up to them.

"Hey Soul, I have to run home and prepare for grandmother Shi-Shi." She said as her boyfriend stood up.

"Need a ride back?" he asked eyeing the blond.

"No, besides, she'll only be here a week for my lessons. A Japanese child needs to know her history." She bowed. Soul laughed as he watched her run home.

Maka hummed softly to herself as she cleaned the home. Her mother's mother would be here tomorrow and she wanted everything to be perfect. Now if only she could get her father to behave.

"Very active I see," chuckled a dark velvety voice. She quickly turned around to see the two faces she never wanted to see again.

"Wesley and Red, how nice to see you." She lied, backing into the safety of her kitchen.

"You seem surprised to see me, Miss Albarn." Wes smiled as he stepped forward.

"Stay away from me you bastard!" she screamed as she tossed a knife at the offending boy. Wes smiled as he gazed into her emerald eyes.

"I believe she still thanks your dead." Red smirked. Wes nodded as he grabbed the now unarmed teen.

"My brothers little slut; oh how I've waited for this revenge." He snarled pulling her to his chest.

"Let me go, you'll both pay for this!" she growled as she struggled to get away.

"How cute she's trying to fight back." Red laughed.

"Hurry up, let's put her away before we're found out." Wes ordered as he carried the screaming teen to the car. Red quickly went to work on tying and gaging her for their trip.

"Don't worry; we plan to play with you a little first." Wes smirked as he took his seat beside her. Maka tried to close her legs as he used two fingers to rub her underwear.

"Your so wet my little slut," he told her before licking her cheek. Maka glared daggers at her two captors before turning her head to look out the window. Grand she had no clue where they were going. No way to warn Soul.

"Dude, are your nails manicured?" Blackstar asked as he examined his friends nails. Soul sighed as he tried to pull away. He had a bad feeling and he needed to find Maka. Suddenly his cell phone rang. Crona's name flashed on his caller ID.

"Sup Crona." He asked before her terrified voice filled his ears. Both Kid and Blackstar watched as their friends face paled then reddened.

"I'll be right there, just hold on." He instructed before disconnecting the line.

"Maka's been kidnapped," Soul whispered before rushing to his girlfriend's home.

"Anyone else notice she gets kidnapped more than us." Liz asked as she examined her boobs. "I mean we are more developed." She finished. Tsubaki sighed before leading her friends to help out.

"I'm rather disappointed miss Albarn," Red said as he took pictures of her naked figure. "I'd thought your boyfriend would have watched you better, instead we find you home alone."

"Indeed, seems my little brother is losing his _touch."_ Wes laughed as he kneeled before her and began licking her lower folds. Maka screeched as drool covered the gag still held in her mouth.

"We'll make you come to climax Maka, I promise. Red get the phone, it's time to start the game." Wes ordered.

Soul laid in his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. The police were looking for her but Soul knew they would never find her. He smiled as he looked at the wallpaper on his phone. Maka's face stared back at him smiling in her white sundress. He had taken the picture before they left England. Just as he went to close the phone though it began to vibrate.

"Hello?" he answered as heavy breathing met his ears.

"Go on Maka, tell Soul what his little slut's doing." A familiar voice laughed. Soul nearly screamed in anger as Maka began to speak.

"Your slut's getting both her tight ass and dripping pussy fucked by Master Wes and Master Red's hard cocks." She whimpered, as Soul took noticed of her teary voice.

"Maka where are you, angel I'm coming!" he told her as he shot from his bed in search of cloths.

"Don't bother little brother. Just watch as your little whore cum's for us. I'll send you the dvd." Wes laughed as Maka screamed his name in the background. Soul hid his tears as the call ended. Maka was hurt and it was his fault. What's worse Wes was still alive and the voice before had been Red's. He had to find Maka, before he bastards hurt her more.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL ORRY THIS IS SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A FIGHT SCENE OF GREAT IMPORTANCE

Soul Evans was a wreak, bags were under his eyes from a week's loss of sleep as he sluggishly moved to his room. On his bed laid his brothers newest package, Maka's blonde pigtails, and cloths, bloodied in a small box. He needed to find her fast before Wes and Red tired of her.

"Red why don't you feed the slut today," Wes said as he tore at his chicken. Red glared at him before taking the scrapes towards the cellar they kept Maka in.

Maka shivered as she tried to move her hands. Red had tied her to the pipe above her head and she was now dangling with her feet inches from the ground. Her whole body was sore from the excessive rape and tourcher her body had been through. She wanted Soul so badly. Her pigtails had been cut off leaving her hair short and uneven. Kid would die if he saw her appearance now. The door creaked open as light from upstairs flooded in the dark room. Her eyes closed at the sudden brightness as Red threw the food at her dangling feet.

"Dinner," he spat before grabbing her chin and forcing her to face him. Maka glared evilly at him as his smile sent shivers of fear through her body.

"Do you love me?" he asked as he fondled her breast. She squeaked as his knee pressed between her legs.

"Blackblood, I said feed her not molest her. That's my job." Wes snapped as he walked in. Maka glared at her two captors as they continued to claw at her.

Soul sighed as Kid and the others tried to think of a plan of rescue.

"The adults are trying the police but I have a better idea." Soul smiled.

"And that would be?" Ragnorok asked as he pushed Crona to the ground.

"Rabbits can find their carrots anywhere, I found Nana by just following instinct. So finding Maka will be easy." He explained.

"I see, then it's up to us to rescue her from the zombie brother and Red." Blackstar snarled being calm for once. He missed Maka and since they had been friends the longest of anyone here, she was his adopted like sister.

"We have to hurry; they've had her a week now." Tsubaki said, worried her friend would be dead soon. The Thompson sisters smiled as they stood up.

"We got the weapons covered." They said in unison making the others quake in fear.

"That's good; we'll need them when the time comes." Soul stated as he stood up. Everyone watched as he wobbled to gain his balance.

"First you need sleep Soul; you're useless to her half dead." Crona said as she and Hiro helped him back down. He nodded as his friends continued their discussion. He still had not told them about the emails and videos he had been forced to watch as his brother and nemesis raped his angel.

"Soul are you all right?" Tsubaki asked as she eyed her friend cautiously. He nodded as his gaze shifted to the horizon. He knew where to find her. His angel was so close and it killed him to know it. But tomorrow he was going to save her, no matter what the cost.

Maka cried as Red thrusted inside her. Wes was filming the whole thing planning to send it via email to Soul through the untraceable link.

"Please stop no more!" she pleaded as Wes handed Red a knife.

"Time for a spelling test Miss. Albarn." Red chuckled as he began carving words into her back. Painful screams swept through the rooms as her tourcher continued.

Soul cried as he watched the video. He had enough of watching this hell she was forced to go through alone. It was time to save her.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

"You're sneaking out pretty late bunny," Nana said as Kishin meowed at her feet. Soul gazed pleading at the older women as he opened the door.

"Sorry nana, but my angel needs me." He whispered before rushing from the safety of his home. He had neared the downtown area when footsteps met his ears. He turned to find the Albarn siblings, the Thompson twins, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Kid.

"We figured you'd leave early." Hiro smirked before throwing him a pistol from the twin's special vault.

"Thanks," he said before turning to the right.

"She's this way I can feel it…," he whispered allowing his feet to carry him forward. His friends following at his heels. Soon the group reached the warehouse district.

"Their keeping her here?" Ragnorok laughed as screams filled the air.

"It's the only place in town where no one would hear her." Soul snarled as he found a broken window. A smile crept on his face as he began to inter the building.

"Wait here I'll unlock the door." he muttered before falling to the dusty ground. Finally, he located the door and allowed the others inside.

"This place is so freaky," Liz muttered as she raised her gun ready to attack.

"Maybe it's haunted." Patty laughed as Kid placed a comforting hand on Liz's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm here." He cooed as his girlfriend walked forward. Crona was smashed between her brothers hiding in Ragnorok's back scared of everything including the weapons everyone but she had.

"You're useless without a weapon Crona." Her brothers snapped as they followed Soul down a flight of steps. Half way down though Red appeared.

"Well, well. Seems lover boy came to the rescue and brought some more toys to play with." He smirked eyeing the many girls in the room. Maka screamed causing Soul to lose focus as he turned to see her bloodied on the floor as Wes beat her with a book.

"Soul rescue Maka we'll handle Blackblood." Liz snapped as she cocked her pistol. He nodded as he jumped the railing to attack his brother.

"Just get Maka, I've got Wes." Blackstar snarled as he and Kid cornered the older albino. The girls had begun their task of gathering evidence incase killing the bastards went south.

"Maka, are you okay angel, why is you hair soaked, and why do you taste like salt?" Soul asked after furiously kissing the pale blond. He gently ran his hand over her back before retreating at her scream. It was then he noticed the message on her back.

"_I am master Soul's whore!"_

"Salt bath, Soul it hurts." She cried as her hands knotted in his shirt.

"It's okay, I have you." He whispered as he patted her hair. Even that simple action seemed to cause her pain though as he began to untie her. Once he was done, he grabbed his letterman jacket he wore when he was younger and placed it around her shoulders. By now Kid and Blackstar were nearly done with Wes.

"Want a go at him bookworm?" Soul asked as he helped her to her feet.

Maka grabbed the fallen book and raced towards Wes' stumbling figure. In a series of move's she was bashing and abusing him with a fury Soul and the others had never seen. As the Albarn brothers finished with Red they watched Maka finish the brother off. Once she was done the eldest Evans was unconscious in a pull of blood covered in book marks.

"Are they dead?" Liz asked lowering her gun. Soul nodded as he held Maka's naked form safely in his arms. Everyone nodded as Kid led them back outside to call the authorities.

"Thank you Soul," Maka whispered as she allowed the tears to fall. Soul smiled as he held her careful of her wounds. Suddenly Wes's body began to move. Soul and Maka stiffened as his arms raised his body. The bucket of fresh embers rested near his hand as he grabbed it and made his way forward.

"Get away from her," Soul growled pushing maka safely behind him. Wes stalked forward as he raised the bucket of burning embers over his head. Making sure maka was safe from harm's way soul held his breath. Terror filled screams lit the room as Soul fell to his knees in pain. The hot embers burned his exposed skin and entire left side of his face, as Maka cried holding him in her arms. Soul smiled as he tried to calm her down.

"There, now let's see how well your loved when you look like a monster." Wes choked out as he grabbed a knife off the table beside him. Maka held her lover close as Wes readied to kill them.

BANG!

Both teens glanced up as Crona stood in the doorway with a still smoking gun.

"Is he dead, I can't deal with dead people." She quivered as Tsubaki rushed beside her.

"He's dead, thank you Crona." Maka smiled as Soul still covered her body. The young girl smiled; happy she had saved her sister. Soul gently kissed her cheek as they emerged from the dark cellar to the outside world. Maka blinked a few times to readjust to the light. Soul flinched slightly as Maka's fingers feathered over the burnt portions of his face. In no time the ambulance had arrived and was checking over the teens before loading both Maka and Soul to leave.

A week later Soul sat on his bed, returned home and was now picking at the white mask protecting the still healing burnt skin.

"Hey phantom," Maka greeted as she entered the room. She stood straighter due to the wrapping and stitches that laced together the slashed skin on her back. The message still haunting the poor albino.

"Anything fun happen today?" she continued as he motioned for her to turn around. She had left her hair down for this reason as he began to gently comb and braid the golden locks.

"Nope, oh you found the necklace I gave you." He smiled as he twisted the heart shaped diamond in his hand. Maka nodded as he finished the braid.

"Whelp, so far we've had two years of hell for us. It makes me wonder what next year will be like." He laughed.

"We'll be seniors, it will consist of test and college stuff." Maka said matter of factly.

"Great, so hell in book form. Didn't you just kill a guy with a book?" he asked poking her side gently.

"No, only stunned him. I almost killed him though." She replied as the door opened. Kishin jumped onto Soul's lap as the albino absentmindedly petted him.

"So, you like the cat now?" Maka asked as she scratched under its chin.

"Yeah, it's the perfect guard cat from perv's, he's needed around here." Soul smiled.

"AND STAY OUT THOMAS!" Nana yelled as she stomped up the stairs.

"Soul if you see that plumber ever again, kill him." she growled. She had been dating Thomas a good three months. What had changed now?

"What he do?" Maka asked curiously.

"Kishin bit him, turns out he had three girlfriends, and I don't like sharing." With that, the old lady left kishin following on her heels.

"You know, this year should end with a bang, don't you think Soul." Maka mused as she leaned back on the bed.

"Yeah, that be cool," Soul agreed as he followed her lead. She rolled on top of him and straddled his figure.

"You love me right?" she asked as he kissed her nose.

"I believe I've proven myself Miss. Albarn, your father isn't trying to kill me anymore." He said proudly.

"Good because I'm pregnant," Maka announced as Soul paled beneath her. Of course, the bastards would forget protection.

"I'll re-kill them," Soul snarled as he closed his eyes. Maka's giggle was not something he expected though.

"Silly, they only had me a week or so, besides the kids yours daddy," that was what he heard last, what he saw last was Maka's smiling face and the thought of mini them's running around their feet.

"Wow, he took it better than I thought he would." Maka smirked before falling asleep beside her lover.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THE STORY AND I HOPE IT ENDED HAPPILY TO YOU, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND REMEMBER APPEAL TO ALL AUDIANCES. ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU AND HAVE A WONDERFUL READ.

Soul growled as he opened a blurry red eye to his five month old, lying on his chest. Maka was a dead woman when she returned from the store. The brat had cried for two hours after she left and turns out all, it wanted was a diaper change.

"Eliza dear, papa loves you very much, but if I don't sleep for tomorrows test, daddy will fail and mama will be very angry." He told his daughter as she softly giggled and played with his bangs. He sighed of course she wouldn't listen to him, she was a baby. His life was going okay he guessed. He had a beautiful daughter who resembled her mother to a tee, but had her father's adventurous aloof nature. Both Spirit and Nana had pitched in to decorate the pool house that Scott, nana's new boyfriend built so they could live alone. Soul and Maka both knew it was only to drown out the kids screaming. For something so small, it was so loud. Plus, Nana watched the kid when they had school and work. Soul claims it's to pick up grandpa's, once again Scott has lasted longest. Kishin prowls around at their place but is weary when Soul or Eliza are out due to a swimming accident in which they found out Kishin hates water.

"Soul I'm home, hi Eliza, mommy bought you more diapers." Maka cooed as Soul handed her their child.

"I'm off to work at the restraint, be home around eleven, love you both." He said tiredly as he kissed their cheeks. Maka smiled as he gently embraced both wife and baby.

"I love you both, never forget that." He said before shutting the door. The Evans family tree looked brighter as he thought of his small family. It would only get bigger though if Maka kept getting her way.


End file.
